


Forgivness

by ArfFromMars



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, s03e17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArfFromMars/pseuds/ArfFromMars
Summary: Can you forgive him killing you?No.





	Forgivness

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Przebaczenie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/294396) by ArfFromMars. 



"You are alive..."  
"As you can see"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"If you hope that I came here to rescue you, you are going to be disappointed. I'm here to get revenge for what you've done to me."  
"I'm sorry. I cared for you, you were important for me, more important than I dared to admit. I miss you. I shouldn't have done this..."  
" Well, now it's a little bit too late, don't you think? You were my best friend, I trusted you, I loved you. And you shot me and dumped me in the river."  
"To defend myself, I was angry and I had every right to do so. You killed Isabella."  
"The woman that you claim to love after knowing her for only a month? You know that you come across as a hypocrite, right? You have killed miss's Kringle boyfriend, so that you could be with her. How is it different from me killing Isabella?"  
"It's not the same"  
"But it is! It's exactly the same thing!"  
"I'm sorry"  
"I do not forgive you"  
"I didn't expect you to. You were right from the beginning. Killing you, killed a part of me. Yet, here you are. You survived. You always do."  
"You think those words mean anything? You think they will make me change my mind?"  
"Then do it"  
Edward came closer to the bars that kept their cells separate. Tears were streaming down his face. His hands were shaking. He was frightened, but he wad doing it. He put his life in Oswald's hands. The man that loved him, whose love he destroyed. The man that he loved when it was already too late.   
He was ready. He was so ready to feel his hands around his own neck. He was already feeling the air leaving his lungs to never come back. He could sense the irony. He killed a woman that he loved in the same way.

Oswald reached out and caught Nygma's overalls. Even in his thoughts he couldn't force himself to call him by his name. Ed was the love of his love, the love that he has lost. Nygma is an object of his revenge, a traitor and a murderer. Oswald was there to kill him. He wasn't dreaming of anything else.   
And yet, seeing his tears, his penitence and all that pain, he had a feeling. He tried to push it away, but he couldn't help it. 

The Penguin's hands tightened up on the Riddler's neck.   
He drew him closer.  
Their lips meet. 

This was not the end he expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of my own work. Keep in mind that I'm not a native speaker and I still work on my lanugage.


End file.
